My December
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: "I can't promise you a perfect life. Or a family. I can't ever promise you love. What I can promise is, that I'll try." Shizune smiled.


**My December.**

Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha. His boot crushed the snow that had fallen to the floor. He pulled his yellew scarf closer to himself to be slightly warmer. His dark eyes stared at the grounded. He had recently come home from an ANBU mission.

Beautifully decorated lanterns where set up throughout the village in hopes that spring would arive soon. It always felt like winter to him. He felt cold not only on the outside, but the inside to.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets to try and warm them he continued his walk. He couldn't exactly understand where he had gone wrong when it came to having relationships with other people, but that was something that didn't come to him naturally.

How he wished he could have the same out look on life as his students. Sakura and Naruto somehow where born with knowing how to have a relationship with other people. Whether it be an friend or a lover. It came easy to them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned to see Sakura and Naruto walk out of Ichraku.

"Hello you two." He put up a front.

"We tried to find you earlier. We wanted to invite you to dinner." Sakura smiled at the older man as she clung to Naruto for warmth.

The two had actually been married close to a year now. With everything that had happened to the shinobi nations it was still possible for ninjas to find love. Well expect for Kakashi in his opinion.

"Shizune-chan said you checked out of the hospital early this morning." Sakura said, with a knowing look.

"Yes, well i didn't want to be a bother to Shizune-san." Kakashi said.

"Well it was good seeing you Kakashi-sensei. Have a marry christmas!" Naruto said as him and Sakura made their way back to their home.

Kakashi sighed, and closed his one visible eyes. He slowly turnes around and decided that a walk though town was not something that woulf easy his ever thinking mind. If any luck her would run into Genma. Or worse... her.

Hands still shoved deep in his pockets he decided that he hadn't visited his gone teammates enough yet that day. Finding himself standing in front of the memorial stone he stared at the names he knew all to well.

_Obito..._

_Rin..._

_Asuma..._

And the most recent. _Sasuke._

He felt failed when they had brought Sasuke back to the village. His body was a mess hardly recognizable. Sakura had cried. Naruto had been angry. He himself had never felt like he had failed so much of anything in his life.

He had aloud countless teammates fall in the line of battle. Je had not been able to save so many people. And she... she had the nerve to say that she loved him. How could anyone really love him. He was worse than scum.

He turned quickly kunia ready. Standing in front of him now was Shizune. A large handful of flowers where placed in her arms. She looked down quickly his eye watching her. "Sorry..." she whispered a slight blush on her face.

She walked forward and placed the flowers on the stone. The two looked at the name that stung ever heart of Konoha.

_Tsunade..._

She had saved everyone. She was everything that Kakashi had hoped to be. She gave up her life to save the village that she loved. He wanted to save people. The people he loved.

"Shizune... why... why did you tell me that?" Kakashi asked.

_"You know Hatake-san I will never understand your strage fear of hospitals." Shizune said, the two where sitting outside under a tree near the hospital. _

_"Im sorry?" he scratched the back of his head and looked away as Shizune worked on his injured ribs. "I would go to Sakura-chan but I'm sure she has enough boo-boos to mend with Naruto as a husband." _

_Shizune laughed. "That is very true. He comes to the hospital every chance he gets. Once he came in for a paper cut." the two laughed again. "There you go Kakashi."_

_Kakashi looked at her surprised that she had used his name. "Thank you Shizune." the two sat in silence._

_"It's nice. The village. it's a shame that we had to go through such an awful war to have peace." Shizune said. Kakashi nodded he was in his own thoughts._

_"It's to bad the ones who lost their lives arent here to see it." Kakashi said, looking up at the snow falling down. _

_"Kakashi... promise me what I tell you won't change are relationship." Kakashi looked at her._

_"I really admire you. and well... I... I love you. You're a great shinobi and you care so much for your loved ones. I just... since Tsunade and I had come back to the village. We've grown closer, and I really wish we-"_

_"We can't." Kakashi stood up and was gone. _

"What do you mean." Shizune said.

"Why... why did you tell me... that you loved me?"

Shizune blushed. "Well... its because that's how I feel. I love you, even if you don't want me to." Kakashi turned and looked at her. She turned her body so that way she was facing him.

"I'm sorry thats how I-" Shizune was shocked to say the least when she felt the warm fabric of Kakashi's mask brush against her lips.

"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry for not trying. I gave up. I can't promise you a perfect life. Or a family. I can't even promise you love. But I do promise to try." Shizune smiled.

"Well... that's all I ever wanted to here."

_**Well that was my first ever try on a Kakashi and Shizune fic. Just a quick little oneshot I felt like writing. Let me know what ya think :) please review! **_


End file.
